


It's Gonna Be

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone in the music department knew who Adam Lambert was. He was president of the drama club and a senior who had gotten the lead in numerous school plays.</p><p>Kris had had a crush on him for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> And here, my high school AU in which Kris is the one that knows he's gay and Adam isn't just in denial but actually believes he's straight. Clearly, it's going to take awhile to get them there. :) Until then, enjoy!

Kris looked up as someone stormed around the corner, kicking the wall. His eyes widened slightly when he realized who it was and he looked away, fixing his gaze firmly on the ground, the image of the tall strawberry blond remaining firmly on his mind.

Anyone in the music department knew who Adam Lambert was. He was president of the drama club and a senior who had gotten the lead in numerous school plays.

Kris had had a crush on him for years.

The sound of Adam swearing had Kris glancing over again, freezing when Adam noticed him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kris straightened, pushing away from the wall.

“Hi.”

Kris blinked. “Hi,” he said. A few moments passed.

“I’m not gay,” Adam blurted. Kris blinked again, forehead creasing slightly.

“Okay.” He tilted his head. “If it makes you feel better, I never thought you were.” Not that he hadn’t entertained himself with a few fantasies.

Adam let out a breath, falling back against the wall. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m just really sick of getting crap because I’m one of those ‘drama kids’ and people coming after me and saying I’m gay just because of that.” He glared in the general direction of the football field. “That’s such a damn stereotype.”

“High school’s full of them,” Kris offered before mentally swearing. That sounded stupid.

Rather than laughing at him, Adam grinned. “Yeah. It really is.” He moved closer, holding out a hand. “I’m Adam.”

A small smile appeared on his face as Kris took Adam’s hand in his. “Kris,” he said, wondering if he looked like a moron.

At least he wasn’t grinning like a huge dork or something. He hoped.

He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. “They’ll let up eventually when something new comes up. They always do.”

Adam tilted his head. “Speaking from experience?” he said.

Kris gestured to the case leaning against the wall behind him. “If all else fails, pick on the music kids.”

Shaking his head, Adam rolled his eyes again. “Assholes,” he decided.

Kris shrugged. He’d gotten used to it after he’d joined orchestra in freshman year. The JV football team had made it their mission to go after the new ‘music geeks’ and Kris’s size hadn’t helped his case any.

There were days where he really hated being so short.

He glanced over and noticed Adam watching him with a knowing look on his face and his eyes widened slightly before he let out a breath, opening his mouth to say something, only to be cut off when Adam spoke.

“What do you play?”

Surprised, Kris stared at him for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. “The viola,” he told him. “But, honestly, I think I’m better on the guitar.”

Adam grinned. “Maybe I can hear you play sometime.”

Kris fought the urge to groan. Adam may not be gay but he obviously had no problem saying things that could totally be taken as a come on.

He made sure the smile was still on his face when he nodded. “Maybe but I don’t really play...in public.” He laughed. “You’re more likely to hear me on the viola but even if you tried, I’m usually playing with the rest of the orchestra or something.”

Adam laughed. “Well, maybe you’ll play something for me before rehearsals one day.” He glanced back as the bell rang. “I’ve seen you in the pit, doing the music for the plays. Sounds great.”

Please don’t let him look like an idiot. “Thanks.”

Adam’s smile was answer enough. “I better go. I’ve got Chemistry with Roberts.”

“I know,” Kris replied without thinking as he picked up his viola case. Off of Adam’s look, he laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m in the class with you. I just usually sit in the back.”

“Oh,” Adam said, looking a bit surprised. He studied Kris for a few moments and then jerked his head towards the science building. “Come on, then. Wouldn’t want you to lose your spot in the back.”

Kris laughed again as they began to walk towards the building and he fought the urge to grin like an idiot.

Adam may not be gay but that didn’t change the fact that he was technically walking Kris to class.

Best Monday ever.


End file.
